


Una fatina premurosa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [37]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairies, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony è una fatina molto volenterosa.★Fandom: The Avengers.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 723.★ Prompt parole: 6. A e B sono coinquilini e quando uno dei due si ammala l’altro è pronto a prendere misure drastiche.





	Una fatina premurosa

Una fatina premurosa

 

Attraverso le assi filtrava della luce rosata, che illuminava la stanza, tingendo i mobili di legno, le pareti candide, il grande lampadario dorato e le tazzine di ceramica adagiate sul tavolo.

Steve tossì rumorosamente, prendendo posto in una sedia di legno. Si massaggiò la testa, sentiva le tempie pulsare, i suoi occhi erano arrossati, la spalla gli doleva e deglutì rumorosamente. Recuperò un fazzoletto dal taschino e vi soffiò all’interno, era finemente ricamato con un merletto candido.

“Non mi sento tanto bene. Penso di avere un po’ di febbre. Ti dispiace se oggi, invece di farti compagnia, mi metto a letto?” domandò.

Tony era seduto sopra una ciambella, fece fremere le ali da fata e prese un pezzettino del suo sedile con la manina piccolina, se la portò alla bocca e masticò rumorosamente. Socchiuse gli occhi sentendo l’altro tossire e spiccò il volo, facendo cadere della polverina formata da un arcobaleno di colori freddi.

“Qui bisogna prendere misure drastiche” disse. Si spostò evitando uno starnuto di Steve, le sue orecchie aguzze vibrarono e raggiunse il naso di Rogers, posandoci un bacio delicato sulla punta.

Steven arrossì e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurro cielo erano liquide.

“Non penserai di farmi qualche magia” biascicò.

Tony negò con il capo e incrociò le braccia al petto, dimenando i piedi.

“No. Utilizzerò dei dati certi. Ovviamente, potrei anche semplicemente creare una tecnologia adatta…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Lo sai. Finché non ci saremo trasferiti…”. Steve starnutì ripetutamente e si soffiò nuovamente il naso. “… in campagna, è meglio evitare. I vicini ci hanno già scoperto un paio di volte” biascicò.

Tony gli volò intorno alla testa e si allontanò, sbattendo furiosamente le ali.

“Sì, di matti una gran gabbia” canticchiò. Accese il gas e ci fu una fiammata che rischiò di colpirlo in pieno.

“Attento!” strillò Steve, lo raggiunse e abbassò la fiamma.

“Tranquillo” lo rassicurò Tony, afferrò il pomello del mobiletto e lo aprì di scatto, un piatto rischiò di cadergli addosso. Steve lo prese al volo, rabbrividendo.

Tony avvolse braccia e gambe intorno al manico di una tazza e la trascinò fuori, il peso lo fece precipitare.

Rogers afferrò anche la tazza, Tony cercò inutilmente di tirargliela via, perse la presa e volò all’indietro. Rimbalzò su un quadro, bucando la faccia di un omino dipinto, si dimenò riuscendo a liberarsi.

Steve tossì rumorosamente, mentre metteva al suo posto il piatto e poggiò la tazza sul bordo del lavandino, vedeva sfocato.

Tony riuscì a recuperare un coltello, brandendolo a fatica e lo conficcò nel limone che stava in cima a una pila.

“Nell’infiammata mente…” canticchiò, riuscendo a tagliarle una fetta. Le braccia gli dolevano e il sudore gli solcava il viso minuto.

Rogers mise bollitore sull’acqua.

“Posso fare da solo, sul serio” disse.

Tony conficcò nuovamente il coltello nel limone e portò la fetta fino alla tazza, lasciandocela cadere dentro.

“… s’affollano le idee”. Cantò a pieni polmoni.

Lo starnuto di Steve risuonò per tutta la casa.

Tony si appoggiò su un vaso e si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, si raddrizzò la cintura fatta di fili d’erba e cercò di raggiungere la maniglia di un altro stipetto.

“Lotta falcata luna” sussurrò. Il vaso cadde, e lui rimase attaccato alla maniglia, rotolò oltre il bordo di legno e cadde a terra con un forte fragore, i cocci si disseminarono da tutte le parti.

< Non posso neanche prendermela, è nella natura delle fate fare disastri > pensò Steve, premendosi le mani sulle orecchie. Il mal di testa incipiente gli era di gran lunga peggiorato.

Steve lo afferrò con una mano.

“Ti prego, basta” gemette.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio castano.

“Siamo coinquilini. Devo pur fare qualcosa per aiutarti a stare meglio, Cap. Non limitare il mio genio” gemette. Abbassò il capo e lo incassò tra le spalle, i ciuffetti castani ritti sul suo capo si afflosciarono.

“C’è un modo più semplice per farmi stare meglio” disse Steve, posandolo delicatamente sulla sua ciambella.

Stark giocherellò con una delle sue orecchie a punta.

“Sicuro non sia il the caldo che stavo preparando?” domandò. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e le sue iridi color nocciola erano due volte più grandi.

“La tua presenza. Vieni a coricarti con me” propose Steve. Chiuse il fuoco sotto il pentolino d’acqua.

La fatina sorrise e volò sulla sua spalla.

“Ottima scelta, Cap.” sussurrò.

 


End file.
